Covenant Communication Node
Summary The Covenant use these large portable crates that unfold into transmission stations to communicate with their leaders from long distances via the Battlenet. Their range is unknown and they may be able to penetrate nearly all types of weather conditions and boundaries since they have been seen in use in a wide variety of locations. It is speculated that their primary use is for relaying information from planet surfaces to Covenant ships in orbit. Many times during the game the player will encounter an unfortunate Elite distracted using one of these, and just ripe for being meeleed from behind. Appearance and Function The Uplink Crate appears to be a modified storage crate. It stands approximantely eight feet tall, and the three antenna on top adds about four feet six inches. It has several handy fold out controls on it, unfortunately they are in the Covenant language and are completely useless to the player. It is notable however, that the screens on uplink crates usually contain readouts on a planetary surface and links to orbiting spacecraft. This too is interesting, as uplink crates are seen exclusively on the surfaces of the Halos, which are in fact, ring shaped, not spherical. The uplink crate emits a loud, random chirping noise and static when active. It's dark purple color affords it no camouflage whatsoever, tending to make it stand out, except when it is inside a Covenant vessel, however such is counterproductive as covenant vessels have internal communications systems. It is completely impervious to attack, and can not be moved in the game. They are never seen knocked over or even tipped in any of the levels, suggesting the Flood are either capable of utilizing them, or cannot move their bulk. Even a directround from a Scorpion can not even scratch the heavily engraved metal alloy that protects the machine. Driving into an uplink crate with a Warthog usually results in the vehicle being flipped over, so it is best to avoid these crates at all costs when operating a vehicle as they are far more dangerous than they may at first appear to be. In Halo 2, Uplink crates are slightly diffrent in appearance. They are a modified verson of a weapons crate with a large metallic antenna coming from the top. If the uplink crate is functioning, the antenna will be encased in a purple energy field. If the player shoots the crate the charge over the antenna will dissapear. History The Uplink Crate has been a part of the Covenant for a relatively long time. It appears in most of the levels of Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. Wherever Covenant are encamped, the chirp of the Uplink Crate can be heard nearby. Often, they tend to serve as obstacles for the player should he be driving a Warthog. However this is balanced by the excellent cover they provide. They are seen in the proximity of The Silent Cartographer and even the Control Room of Installation 04. This denotes their importance to the continuity and smooth operation of ground and naval forces within the Covenant. Related Links *Communication Array *Cargo/Gun Crate Category: The Covenant Category: Technology